ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm
How Storm joined the Tourney ﻿Ororo's mother, N'Dare, is the princess of a tribe in Kenya and the descendant of a long line of African witch-priestesses with white hair, blue eyes, and a natural gift for sorcery. N'Dare falls in love with and marries American photojournalist David Munroe. They move to Harlem in uptown New York City, where she becomes pregnant with Ororo and bears her, and then to Egypt during the Suez Crisis, where they are killed in a botched aircraft attack and leave six-year-old Ororo as an orphan. There, her violent claustrophobia is also established as a result of being buried under tons of rubble after that attack. She then becomes a skilled thief in Cairo under the benign Achmed el-Gibar and wanders into the Serengeti as a young woman. There, she meets the witch-priestess, Ainet, who becomes her surrogate mother. Shortly after, her power over the weather manifests itself and she is worshipped as a goddess before being recruited by Professor X for the X-Men. Character Select Screen Animation Storm causes five streaks of lightning. When one clears, the camera shows her upper body and she shouts "FREEZE!". Special Attacks Whirlwind (Neutral) Storm says "Whirlwind!" and sends a succession of winds to attack the opponents. Lightning Attack (Side) A short range dash attack that hits the opponent with a charged lightning hit. Storm says "Lightning attack!" during this move. Flight (Up) Allows Storm to fly for some time. Double Typhoon (Down) Storm says "Typhoon!" and shoots two vortexes out of the ground to hit the opponents. Ice Storm (Hyper Smash) Storm flies up a certain height, says "FREEZE!", and bombards the opponent with shards of ice via a storm as she says "ICE STORM!", delivering a high amount of damage to the target. Elemental Rage (Final Smash) Storm says "Come forth, wind!", then she encases one opponent in ice from head-to-toe, saying "By the power of Gaia!" while slashing them with high speed tornadoes. The tornadoes then carry that foe and slam them to the upper Blast Line while she says "BY THE POWER OF THE WIND!!!". Victory Animations #Storm can be seen shovelling snow while saying "My thanks to you, Mother Nature!". There is a snowstorm in this victory animation. #*Storm can be seen shovelling snow while saying "Perhaps now you realize your foolishness, Magnus.". (Heihachi victories only) #*Storm can be seen shovelling snow while saying "Let us only hope that there are no more like you.". (Bowser/Sakura victories only) #Storm spins around with umbrella, saying "Those who challenge me fight the very elements of Earth herself!". There is a thunderstorm during this victory animation. #*Storm spins around with umbrella, saying "Terrifying monsters? Try being an X-Man." (Nightmare victories only) #Storm tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "Back to the DANGER ROOM with you!!!". There is a thunderstorm during this victory animation. #*Storm tilts her head with her palm to the side while saying "I may treasure peace, but I am very good at making war!". (Viola victories only) On-Screen Appearance Storm flies forward then up and floats at her start point while saying "You now face Storm of the X-Men.". Special Quotes *There is a reason I lead the X-Men. (When fighting any member of the X-Men, any Sailor Scout, any 54th Massachusetts member, or Alisa) Trivia *All of Storm's victory poses have a different weather condition incorporated into it. *Strangely, Storm addresses Heihachi Mishima as "Magnus" in one of her victory quotes. *Storm shares her Japanese voice actress with Sailor Mercury and Susan. *Storm's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is a fortune teller, who happens to be Viola. Category:Female characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney